Screwed beans and teenage queens
by Kita Kitsune
Summary: WARNING: LEMON! n.n;; jus thought I'd warn you all, lol . . . Kurama x Hiei, Hiei x Kurama. YAOI! BEWARE, minna-san! n.n jus a random fic of a certain multi-school dance at Sarayashiki Junior High, is all . . . n.n;
1. Silver sheens and citrus scenes

Disclaimer: Kita doesn't own yuyu, so don't you/you sue.  
  
KxH, HxK shonen ai . . . err . . . YAOI, actually n.n;;  
  
Ok, complete and utter randomness ahead . . . combined with lack of sleep x.x;;  
  
X.X;; this jus became my first lemon . . . oh, boy . . . I have finally sullied my good name as a 'modest' writer u.u;; sigh . . .  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
The two demon Reikai Tantei fighters were alone in the same room; a perfectly normal situation for such good friends as they were, ne?  
  
". . . Kurama . . ." the fire demon whispered fervently against the satiny skin of Kurama's neck, trailing kisses over the youko's heated skin—  
  
Then again . . .  
  
". . . mmm . . . Hiei . . ." the kitsune moaned softly as his fighting partner explored—  
  
Maybe this wasn't so normal . . .  
  
The short Jaganshi stopped in his assault of the redhead below him, pulling back a bit to look at the beautiful, flushed face . . . his action earning him the sight of the very feminine-looking boy below him sticking out his lower lip, slightly pouting, which led to the kitsune giving his friend the shyest, most naive puppy look he could muster . . .  
  
Which was, of course, quite effective . . . and for ten VERY good reasons . . .  
  
1- Kurama was hot  
  
2- The youko had enchanting, thoughtful green eyes that could entrance anyone; ningen OR demon  
  
3- Kurama was hot

4- The fox was intelligent in battle; a valuable ally, which only added to his allure . . .  
  
5- Kurama was hot

6- . . . said fox had started to slowly caress him, his arms traveling up Hiei's back, causing shivers to run down the half-koorime's spine . . .  
  
7- Kurama was hot

8- . . . the sly look in the big, mostly innocent-looking eyes was hardly blatant . . . but easily noticed, all the same . . .

9- Kurama was hot

10- He wanted him  
  
"Kurama . . ." Hiei moaned as he gave into his desires and pushed his lips against the redhead's, brushing his tongue over the previously pouting lower lip, earning a soft gasp from the kitsune beneath him . . . which allowed the youkai to sweep into the damp cavern, tasting the sweetness of the fox he had hungered after for so long . . .  
  
Said youko shuddered as his eyes slid shut, every strain of life within him leaning into the other demon's request . . .  
  
Eventually they had to breathe, and broke away softly, their lips so close they were brushing against each other's as Hiei finally spoke, his crimson eyes darkening as they fell half-closed.  
  
". . . shouldn't we . . . be doing this . . . somewhere else, kit—" he never finished the question, as a very aroused fox answered it without hesitation. And so another round of the tongue war began . . .  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
A very pissed-off Keiko was tapping her foot anxiously on the floor, directing an annoyed glare at the empty staircase.  
  
"Yusuke! We have to get GOING! Everyone's going to be there before us!" she finally vented, as said teen appeared, dressed in casual blue jeans and a black shirt. He yawned.  
  
"Aw, c'mon, Keiko . . . why'd we have to go to this thing, anyway . . ." he continued walking over to the girl,"—we could just stay here, you know . . ." sporting a rather perverted grin, he went on . . . "—you know, that dress really fits you well, Keiko . . . it's better than the skirt—"  
  
SA-MACK!!!!!  
  
"YUSUKE YOU PERVERT!!!" yelled the blushing girl (currently clad in a red sleeveless summer dress, white daisy-like flowers carefully printed into the fabric) to the teen so recently smashed into the ground . . . rubbing the new lump on his head, he looked up at the short, brown-haired spitfire before him.  
  
"WHAT?!? It was a COMPLIMENT, Keiko!!" her face still pink and angry, she tromped past him, grumbling,  
  
"Hurry up! We're late enough as it is." Sighing, in either exasperation or relief, not even this authoress could tell, he got up and followed her out the door anyway . . .  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
"Kazuma-san?"  
  
"YESSSS, MY LOVE?"  
  
". . . I'm afraid I still don't understand the concept of a . . . school . . . dance?" the carrot-top turned to the petite, sea-green haired girl beside him, currently dressed in a simple navy blue skirt that reached to just above her knees, with an oversized, pale green sweater hanging off one shoulder, revealing the modest, white T-shirt beneath. The boy, clad in only jeans and a white, open-buttoned shirt, grabbed her hands, his face turning red as he bent down to talk to the innocent girl.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Yukina, my love! You just need to have fun!" he babbled, his temperature still rising with the flush to his face. The girl smiled, her red orbs hidden in the crescent moon shape of her eyes . . .  
  
"Of course. I trust you, Kazuma-san." she smiled happily, and the boy practically turned into a puddle right there. Punching his free hand into the air, he spoke,  
  
"Let's go, then!" they walked forward, one of the petite ice maiden's hands clasped gently in his own . . .  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
"HIEI!!!!!!" shrieked the kitsune, before a light hand was clamped over his mouth, the dark haired head of the one assaulting him tilting upwards so as to meet his gaze. The youko was breathing heavily, his careful eyes trained on the being bent over him, as the crimson gaze had shifted back to it's original target . . .  
  
"Kurama—"Hiei said, slowly and slyly, lazily moving his crimson gaze to meet the jade one again . . . "Don't you like this, kitsune?" the redhead gasped as he felt himself being taken into Hiei's mouth once again, more forcefully this time, the rhythm immediately shifting as he bucked against the moist warmth . . . moving with him, Hiei pumped his mouth over the hard member, eliciting a cry from the very sensitive kitsune . . .  
  
". . . hi . . . . hiei . . ." the fox managed to gasp as the beat grew harder, faster . . . glowing red eyes met his, and the intense gaze stayed between them, as Hiei continued his assault on the kitsune . . . Kurama closed his eyes and let his head fall back, thought fading away as he allowed sensation to rule his body . . . unable to take such torture as the kind the half-koorime was giving him, he felt a warmth spread through his body, and felt himself . . . screaming the Forbidden Child's name, the salty liquid poured into Hiei's waiting mouth, who swallowed the solution greedily . . . shooting a half-lidded, predatory look up at the burning face as the hazy green eyes opened, he found himself moving up to claim the redhead's mouth with his own; traces of fluid still lingering on the moist lips . . .  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
"Hey, there they are! Oi, Kuwabara!"  
  
"Yukina-chan!"  
  
The naïve couple turned around, only to see a familiar brunette and black- haired punk waving to them. Yukina smiled, calling out in her gentle voice as they came closer.  
  
"Keiko-san! Your dress is so lovely!" the brunette smiled gratitude.  
  
"Thanks, Yukina! Your outfit's pretty, too! I love the colors!" Whilst the girls chatted freely, Yusuke turned to Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey . . . you seen Kurama or Hiei yet?" the baka shook his head.  
  
"Nope . . . never know where the shorty gets to, anyway . . . Kurama said he'd be here, though . . ." Yusuke rested his hand on the bottom of his chin.  
  
"Eh, that's not like him. Fox-boy's NEVER late—"  
  
"Yusuke!" Startled out of his thoughts, he looked over to Keiko, who had a bright smile on her face. "They're letting us in now!" She stated cheerfully, Yukina quietly assenting.  
  
". . . should we go in, then, Kazuma-san?" she inquired softly, causing the carrot top to nod stupidly.  
  
"Yea—yea, of course! Gotta get in there before all the food's gone . . . you comin', Urameshi?" Yusuke shook his head in disbelief.  
  
"Nah. I'll stay here and wait for our two favorite two demons to show up." He quirked a cocky smile, cracking his fists in good humor, though with a hint of seriousness. "They'll have to deal with ME, for bein' late . . ." Keiko whacked him upside the head, which caused her to get a glare, which she took in calmly, a quiet smile on her face as her childhood friend yelled.  
  
"What was THAT for?!?" She continued to smile cheerfully.  
  
"For peeking at my dress when you thought I wasn't looking." She turned to her two other friends, ignoring the speechless boy behind her. "You two go ahead; we'll wait here for a bit." A bit hesitant, Yukina started to protest, but Kuwabara spoke quickly, eager for some 'alone time' with the object of his affections.  
  
"Yea, sure! See ya inside!" And with that, the couple disappeared into the mass throng of students filing into the school . . .  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
next chappie coming up soon! =n.n=  
  
review kudasai!  
  
n.n


	2. Fevered dreams and 'pageant' queens

wow, I actually DID update quickly n.n;;  
  
amazing . . .  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own it (but then you already knew THAT, ne? n.n;;).  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Great green eyes stared up at him as echoes of chattering teens filtered through the dark hallway to the dark, abandoned classroom. Fair face accented with a light film of sweat, the redhead whispered to the Jaganshi that was suddenly sitting squarely atop him.  
  
". . . hi . . . hiei—we should go . . . Yusuke and the others—"a rough kiss cut him off, and then he found himself staring into the red eyes that now burned with annoyance.  
  
"F—k Yusuke and the others. You're staying right HERE, kitsune . . ." Kurama chuckled weakly, still feeling spent from their 'fun' earlier . . . but leaned up to kiss the soft lips of his newly bound lover . . .  
  
"We have all night, koi . . . later, ne?" he whispered over the kiss . . . Hiei growled, but melted when the fox flickered lightly over his lip, opening his mouth in expectation, his own tongue tingling . . . hearing a chuckle, Hiei opened his eyes to see the emerald depths sparkling below him with amusement. "I'm a bit tired, Hiei, koi . . . later, I promise." He smiled so enchantingly, the fire demon had to look away, to keep himself from claiming that warm cavern again . . .  
  
"Hn." he stated, jumping off the desk and reaching to gather his clothes that had been thrown aside. "Baka kitsune . . ."  
  
Raising himself weakly onto his elbows, Kurama managed a wry smile.  
  
"Perhaps . . . but I'm YOUR kitsune, ne, firefly?" he commented, stressing the cute nickname for the fiery Jaganshi, which made Hiei turn around, dressed and already glaring.  
  
"Shut up, Kurama." Still chuckling, the redhead pulled himself into a sitting position, then slid nimbly to the floor. Slipping on the waxed surface, his weary state not helping any, he felt himself falling with a sharp yelp . . . . meeting the gaze of his koi. Hiei had easily caught him, was now holding him by the waist effortlessly and pulled the fox up with a mocking smirk he couldn't seem to keep off his childish-featured face . . . Kurama sighed.  
  
"Arigatou, Hiei." he mentioned, slipping out of the warm arms to find his clothes. Seeing them nowhere in sight, he turned to the fire apparition, whose smirk had grown considerably, the articles of clothing held up in the air tauntingly. Kurama sighed again.  
  
"Hiei . . ." he began, starting toward the half-koorime, only to hear footsteps coming down the hall. Eyes widening, he turned toward the door, jade eyes locked on the knob as if it would start turning any moment . . . the footsteps drew closer . . . now they could hear voices . . .  
  
"Kazuma-san, are sure you know where to go?" If possible, Hiei's eyes widened even more so than Kurama's . . .  
  
. . . Kuwabara and . . . Yukina . . .  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
"Of course! It's just harder to see . . . since all the lights are out, you know . . ." the carrot-top explained importantly.  
  
"But then . . . are we supposed to be back here, Kazuma-san? Will we get into trouble?" the quiet girl wondered softly.  
  
"No! I, Kuwabara Kazuma will make sure no one gets us into trouble!!" he bent down, taking the girl's hands in his own . . . "Yukina-san . . ." she blinked in innocence, oblivious to the hidden meaning of his face drawing ever closer to hers . . .  
  
"Yes, Kazuma . . . ?" he leaned in closer . . . closer . . . closer still . . . and then . . .  
  
"Hn. Baka. What are you doing here." a sharp voice rang out from the center of the dark hall . . . just out of reach of the soft luminance of the party lights. Blushing furiously, said baka straightened and looked toward the voice, only to see a dark, crimson-eyed silhouette step out of the shadows to give Kuwabara a cold glare.  
  
"Hiei-san!" Yukina exclaimed, her voice still in its natural soft tone. He glanced her way, his gaze softening slightly . . . nodding to show he acknowledged her, before his glare returned to the tall baka, easily calling the annoyance back to his dark eyes.  
  
"Well. What are you doing here, baka." Fighting an urge to (attempt to) beat the shrimp's face in, Kuwabara answered a bit sheepishly, given the situation . . .  
  
"Well . . . I was looking for the bathroom . . ." Hiei rolled his eyes, and a chuckle was heard from the shadows on the left side of the hall.  
  
"Have you checked down the second hall to your left, the third door in?" Kurama commented, coming into the light as well. Kuwabara sweatdropped.  
  
". . . not . . . yet . . ." Hiei let out a short sound that sounded awfully like a snort.  
  
"Hn . . . and where's the detective?"  
  
"He's . . . outside with Keiko-san . . . waiting for you both . . ." Yukina timidly supplied, relaxing a bit when Hiei gave her the slightest, barely discernable of smiles. She smiled brightly, looking up to the tall carrot- top. "We should be going, ne, Kazuma-san? Didn't you need to—?"  
  
"OH!" he realized, then sped off down the hall. "THANKS K'RAMA!!!" Sweatdropping, the fox bid farewell to Yukina, who hurried after the sprinting boy, then turned to Hiei with a small smile on his face.  
  
"Shall we go, then . . . ?"  
  
- - - - - - - - -  
  
"Man, this is such a drag . . ." Yusuke complained, kicking a pebble with his shoe. "Of all of us, THOSE two are the ones who always show up on time, and now they're late. Figures."  
  
"Oh, but we're not late, Yusuke. You're early." commented a voice so close to his ear the spirit detective jumped a full three feet in the air, nearly out of his skin, spinning around to find a very amused redhead behind him.  
  
"D—NIT, KURAMA!! DON'T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE LIKE THAT!!" he shouted. Hiei 'hn'ed at the brown-eyed boy's reaction.  
  
"Baka. If you had been paying attention, you would have sensed his ki as he supposedly 'snuck up on you.'" the Jaganshi recited without emotion. Kurama chuckled, and Keiko let a small smile creep onto her face.  
  
The four of them walked back inside together; Yusuke and Keiko up front; with Kurama and Hiei only a few steps behind. They spied Kuwabara and Yukina over by the punch bowl, and made their way over through the crowd of teens.  
  
"Hey guys. What's up?" Yusuke asked nonchalantly as he dipped the punch ladle into the bowl, pouring some for himself and Keiko, ignoring the scared looks he got from a couple of guys who quickly retreated to another corner of the gym with their equally frightened dates . . . Kuwabara shrugged.  
  
"I think there's some beauty pageant or something . . ."  
  
"Really . . ." Kurama commented, serving himself some of the tangy red drink as well. He offered Hiei a cup, who only scoffed and looked away. The redhead turned back to his conversing friends.  
  
"Oh! I remember, now . . . the best-dancing girl gets named 'Teen Queen' for the night and also gets to choose whichever guy she wants to dance with . . . they don't have a choice, either." Hiei scoffed again.  
  
"Hn. And how do they follow through with that threat . . . torture?" Keiko smiled slightly.  
  
"No, not what you're thinking, Hiei . . . but it's pretty much viewed that the guy's a coward if he refuses." The girl shrugged, tossing her empty paper cup in the trash. Eyeing Yusuke, she continued in a much more MEANINGFUL tone. "You got that, Yusuke?" he blushed faintly, quickly covering it up by looking away.  
  
"Feh. You're not getting ME on that dance floor . . . I'd sooner DIE than—"  
  
Five minutes and a few head lumps later, Keiko was dragging an unwilling Yusuke onto the dance floor. Kuwabara stuttered his own offer, and Yukina happily took him up on it. Soon Kurama and Hiei were the only ones left by the food table . . . looking out at the many dancing couples, Hiei scoffed.  
  
"Baka ningen. Why would they want to frolic around like that. Makes them look more idiotic than they already are . . ." he mumbled out the last part, but Kurama caught it, green eyes shifting to the side.  
  
"Now, Hiei, it's not THAT bad. Besides, with the right person, it's fun."  
  
"Ch. What 'fun', kitsune. Just what I always wanted; complete humiliation in front of a bunch of people I loathe." Kurama blinked, green eyes widening slightly . . . turning to face the Jaganshi fully, while Hiei stayed motionless, staring out at the dancing couples on the floor.  
  
"You mean . . . you don't know how to dance, Hiei . . . ?" he finally questioned, noting the pink tint to his koi's cheeks as the shorter demon looked away.  
  
"Hn. It's none of your business, kitsune." Kurama smiled slowly, leaning down . . .  
  
"Oh, but it think it IS, firefly . . ." he whispered into the fire youkai's ear, feeling the skin tremble just below his lips . . .  
  
Taking Hiei's hand and leading him away from the ningen-infested floor, he found a dark staircase leading up . . . following it, he climbed to the top, opening the door to find the roof of the school bathed in the full moon's light . . . he turned to his lover, who was staring up at him, wide- eyed. Smiling warmly, he pulled Hiei closer to him, closing the door in one fluid motion. Pulling the fire demon against him more securely, and leaning his head down, Kurama whispered . . .  
  
". . . just follow my lead, Hiei . . ." the soft tones sent shivers down the half-koorime's back, but he suppressed it, closing his eyes against the warmth of Kurama's chest as the kitsune slowly swayed back and forth, the long and elegant arms keeping him in a gentle hold . . . cautiously, Hiei brought his own arms around the fox, moving with his koi as the silent melody of the wind and stars spun the night around them . . .  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
yea, I'll continue this fic . . . when I get inspired again, eheh n.n;;;  
  
gomen, minna, but hey, you got two updates in one night, ne?  
  
lucky you =n.n.=  
  
lol, I know this fic may be a bit confusing . . . I just felt like typing, so I did . . . and this is what came out . . . no prior planning, like with my usual fics . . .  
  
so, since this once was written slightly differently, could you please review and tell me what you think?  
  
T.T;;  
  
PLEASE, minna?  
  
it would really mean a lot u.u;;  
  
sigh . . .  
  
well . . . ja ne!  
  
- Kita-chan peace out =n.n= 


	3. Lack of schemes and fangirl screams

o.o;; wow; I'm not babbling a lot in this fic, ne, minna-san?  
  
odd . . . Oo;; . . . I wonder if I'm sick or something ( o.o;; )  
  
Disclaimer: ( -.-# you know this already, minna) Kita. Doesn't. Own. Yuyu. So don't you/you sue! n.n;;;  
  
(eh . . . one thing to remember . . . this is a MULTI-SCHOOL dance n.n;; ne?)   
  
(which is another reason why Kura's here . . . so DON'T FORGET! n.n;;;;)  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
His eyes closed in almost sleepy relaxation, Hiei let himself be rocked from side to side, moving closer to the kitsune when he felt the youko's hand start to trail . . . lower . . . down his back . . . he returned the favor, using his speed to pull the fox's lips down to his in one swift, smooth motion . . . caught up in the passion, neither the fox nor the Jaganshi noticed the disturbance in the air . . . until—  
  
COUGHahemCOUGHCOUGH  
  
They pulled apart quickly, Hiei turning his head (since his back had been to the door), hoping that it wasn't—  
  
"And what exactly are you two DOING up here, hmm?" a very cross (male) teacher boomed from the small frame of the door. Not knowing quite what to say, Hiei opened his mouth for a moment, then closed it, quickly (and uncharacteristically) taking refuge in the redhead's warm shirt. "HEY! You there . . . Miss! Answer me!" Red eyes narrowed at the unintended insult to his lover, and he spun around again, gathering his ki to—  
  
"We're sorry, sir." a high-pitched, yet very familiar voice intoned from somewhere close behind him. Hiei blinked. The man scoffed.  
  
"That's not good enough. What are your names? You'll be getting detention for this—"  
  
"Detention? May I ask for what, sir?" the redhead continued in the timid, girlish voice.  
  
"For—for—for inappropriate conduct on school grounds, that's what!" yet the youko continued to speak softly.  
  
"But sir . . . we don't attend this school . . . we didn't mean to . . . please . . . we won't do it again . . ." The man laughed.  
  
"I highly doubt THAT. You've no business up here, anyway. Now get over here and I'll—"  
  
"Yarou? What's going on?" a woman's voice came up from the stairs behind him, then she appeared next to him, taking in the situation curiously.  
  
"OH! Oh, it's nothing, Yumi . . . don't worry about it . . ." he insisted, the sickeningly sweet tone making both demon fighters cringe inwardly. But she peeked around him, blinked, then smiled slightly, winking at Kurama and turning to her . . . err . . . boyfriend? ( o.o; )  
  
"Now, dear, they meant no harm. They're not so different than us, ne?" she cooed with a tinge of seduction and whispered something they couldn't hear. Whatever it was, it caused the man to redden, looking at her like a fish out of water. The lady kept her smile, and now the teacher turned to the sweatdropping Reikai Tantei, fully red in the face by now.  
  
"FINE!!! Ehem . . . fine, you may go." Without a moment to spare, Kurama led Hiei out the door past the couple, hearing the man call after them. "BUT DON'T LET ME CATCH YOU DOING THAT AGAIN!!!"  
  
The youko managed to hold in his laughter until they reached the bottom step. Letting out a sigh of relief, he started to chuckle uncontrollably. Hiei rolled his eyes, sitting down next to his lover to wait out the quiet show of hysterics. After the sounds of amusement had all but faded away, Hiei smirked, voicing his thoughts from earlier.  
  
"Should we tell them about the room, kitsune?" Which, of course, caused the laughter to return. The half-koorime turned away, hiding the ever so slight smile that had crossed his face, closing his eyes and listening to the sound of Kurama's rich alto . . . arms threaded around his waist, and now it was Hiei's turn to chuckle. "I thought you were tired, fox." Warm breath next to his ear caused his pulse to race . . .  
  
"Ai shitteru . . . firefly . . ."  
  
"Hn." He leaned back into the embrace, managing to feel Kurama's gentle warmth through the layers of fabric . . .  
  
They sat like that, in content, for a few minutes, until Kurama got up, pulling an unwilling Hiei along with him. He smiled, leaning down to rub his nose gently against his koi's.  
  
"We should be getting back . . . Yusuke and the others will be wondering what became of us, ne?" Hiei scoffed as they walked back toward the party through the darkened hall, their hands lightly clasped.  
  
"Ch. Why'd those baka invite us to such a ningen event, anyway? It's pointless . . ." The redhead chuckled in response, loosening his grip reluctantly as they reached the well-lit gym.  
  
"I'm not sure . . ."  
  
- - - - - - - - -   
  
Lounging in a chair balanced precariously on its back legs, Yusuke looked moodily out onto the dance floor, where he could spot a few very HOT looking—  
  
"Yusuke!" He jumped, almost falling backwards, upon hearing the reprimanding voice that came back to join them as Keiko and Yukina sat down at the table. Said brunette was glaring disdainfully down at him. "Don't STARE, for goodness sake!" Her job done, she sat down next to him, now chatting with Kuwabara and Yukina. Again, the bored detective's eyes traveled over the mass of shifting bodies, fatefully falling upon two familiar ones . . . that had just entered from one set of double doors.  
  
"OI!!! KU—ICHI!! HIEI!! HEY SHUICHI!!" he yelled, sitting up and waving his hand, a relieved smile gracing his face, taking THIS as a hopeful sign to the end of the boredom . . .   
  
Across the way, the redhead froze, his eyes narrowing upon hearing his name . . . FANGIRLS . . . they could be . . . ANYWHERE . . . but blinked upon hearing the Jaganshi called as well, gaze eventually coming to rest on the black-haired boy in jeans and a black T-shirt waving almost frantically at them.   
  
Ironically enough, their table was right next to the food table. / Well . . . that's Yusuke and Kuwabara for you . . . / the redhead thought amusedly . . . chuckling, he nudged the fire youkai next to him, discreetly indicating the detective. Hiei 'ch'ed and looked away while Kurama nodded slightly in acknowledgement, starting to make his way over to them. With a (seemingly) permanent scowl on his face, Hiei followed his koi through the crowded room . . . sitting down at the table in a seat across from Yusuke, (Hiei instead choosing to lean against the wall behind him) and the redhead started off with a smile.  
  
"So, what have we missed?"  
  
Kuwabara was about to answer when a loud voice drowned him out. All eyes went to the disc jockey seated at the front of the room . . . err . . . well, now he was actually STANDING, but—  
  
"Hey, all you cats and dawgs! The dancin' contest's beginnin', so all you single gals get out there and shake, shake, SHAKE; cause one lucky guy's gonna getta dance with the winner all night looooooooooong!! So get out here, girlies, we're starting the judgin'!!!"  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Yusuke tried to suppress his laughter . . . Keiko whacked him on the head.   
  
Kuwabara choked on his punch. . . Yukina blinked in complete confusion, having barely understood a word of what the guy had just said.  
  
Hiei, as usual, just scoffed.   
  
. . . and Kurama raised one delicate eyebrow in silent contemplation.  
  
- - - - - ( one hour later .;; ) - - - - -  
  
Everyone was nearly asleep. Well . . . Yusuke WAS asleep (as was Kuwabara), Keiko and Yukina had still managed to find something semi-interesting to talk about and, as for the other two . . .  
  
. . . well—  
  
"Hiei!!" Kurama hissed as loud as he dared, feeling his face flush slightly; one reason for being in public and the other from embarrassment from where a certain fire demon had just pinched him. The Jaganshi behind the youko stood up slowly, crimson eyes dark and sparking with allure. It was truly a shame the redhead couldn't see them . . . seeing as he was facing away from his koi and Hiei (as previously mentioned) was . . . err . . . standing? . . . against the wall behind the fox.  
  
"Ne, Kurama?" he whispered in a low voice, seeing the shiver as the fox tried to ignore his . . . ehem . . . DISTRACTING hand. The green-eyed youko blushed a light pink, giving the offending hand a light pinch as a warning, quickly and quietly speaking in a hushed undertone.  
  
"Hiei. Stop that. This is neither the place nor the time." The half-koorime grinned to himself, edging forward once again, murmuring . . .  
  
". . . kitsune . . ." Kurama sighed, using a spark of his ki to wind through the floor, giving life to the seeds long-buried in the dark earth underneath the school; coming up to fasten securely around the fire youkai's ankles, pulling him a safe distance away.  
  
"Kurama!" It was Hiei's turn to hiss, at being foiled. ( n.n; )  
  
"O-K, PARTY ANI—MALLS!! The judging is complete!! Will the four finalists pleeeeease step forward?!?" Yusuke picked up his head from where it had been dozing, glaring blearily at the WAAAY-too hyper (male) DJ. A line of a few slightly skinny girls could be seen, emerging from the mass of femininity. There were two blondes, a brunette and a redhead. He chuckled at the thought of that last one . . . / . . . Kurama's a redhead . . . heh heh . . . HE should have entered . . . eheh . . . / . . . he shrugged . . . / . . . well . . . there's always next time . . . / and grinned, glancing over at the fox, who for some reason, was staring off into space, a very content and distant look on his face right now. Puzzled, he looked behind the green-eyed teen, where Hiei was almost (literally?) spitting fire, glaring for all he was worth at the youko in front of him. Sweatdropping, Yusuke turned back around, to where the DJ had received the 'envelope' from the three judges.   
  
"Allllllright, dawgs! This is the moment we've all been waiting for! The winner, and Teen Queen for the night is . . . . . Natakana Kiri!! Please step up, Natakana-san!" Blushing, one of the blondes stepped up, receiving a very corny-looking tiara on her head that read 'Teen Queen' in red letters. Yusuke yawned, but heard Kurama murmur something . . .  
  
"Kiri-san?" The black-haired teen looked over.  
  
"You know her?" Kurama's brows knit together in thought . . .  
  
". . . if I am not mistaken, I believe she is in one of my classes . . ." Yusuke blinked, looking from the hot blonde to Kurama, then back to the girl, blinking again.  
  
"REALLY?!? D—N, Kurama!! They don't make 'em like that HERE!"  
  
WHAM!  
  
"YUSUKE!!" Keiko's face was red with anger and/or embarrassment as she looked down on the unconscious boy. Any further comments were drowned out as they all tuned back into the DJ's annoying voice . . .  
  
"Ok, Natakana-san! Who's the lucky guy?" The girl's blue eyes swept over the gym, searching, hoping that . . . her face lit up as she found him, his eyes widened when she locked gazes with him and she smiled brightly, nodding cheerily. Before he could so much as get out of his seat, his fate was sealed by the next few words that sprung from the excited and almost breathless girl's lips . . .  
  
"Minamino Shuichi!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - -  
  
=n.n=  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Ohh, I am soooo evil, ne? n.n;;  
  
haHA!! I bet no one saw THAT coming, eh?  
  
::fifty readers raise their hands and speak with one voice::  
  
"We did."  
  
-.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;  
  
(not that there are actually that many people reading this, of course n.n;; )  
  
sigh.  
  
I jus can't win T.T  
  
lol! n.n;;  
  
well, what do ya know, I actually updated!! n.n;;  
  
YAY!!  
  
and you guys can RETURN the favor by reviewing =n.n=  
  
(no . . . seriously. Review; please. Oo;; )

eheh . . . ja ne, minna-san!  
  
- Kita-chan peace out n.n;;;  
  
PS  
  
Arigato . . .  
  
_Volpe Di Spirito  
  
__Nite Nite_

_Fanficnut . . ._  
  
::eyes cookie with the stamp on it, then takes a bite::  
  
O.O;  
  
it's lemon-flavored! o.o;;  
  
who would have guessed . . .  
  
n.n;;  
  
Thankies (to all three of you . . . Oo;; . . . lol!! =n.n= )!


	4. Student deans and crafty means

::blinks::

whoa ( oo; )

::is awed::

I got nine reviews for chappie number three . . . ::blinks again, completely and utterly awed::

whoa . . .

so, I guess I'll continue . . . for all us hentai out there, ne? n.n;;

Thankies at the end! =n.n=

- - - - - - - - -

Hiei froze.

Kurama was already frozen.

Yusuke was paralyzed with silent laughter.

Kuwabara was choking, pounding his chest in order to restore the action of breathing comfortably.

Yukina, after a moment of complete puzzlement, then hurried to the (baka) tantei's side, attempting to help the carrot-top dislodge whatever it was in his throat.

Keiko blinked, then was the first to break the silence.

". . . a—ano . . . Kurama . . . –kun . . . ?" But by now the redhead had plastered a smile onto his face, as the Natakana girl stood expectantly on the stage, her face flushed with excitement and the 'Teen Queen' crown, oddly enough, matching her skimpy red-with-gold-because-I'm-like-soooo-much-hotter-than-you dress. Getting up from his seat, Kurama continued to smile, if rather forcefully, walking up through the crowd that had parted, making a way to his 'partner' . . .

- - - - - -

And it was NOW that Hiei's mind decided to come back . . .

He emitted a growl, low, deep and possesive, in his throat, and the garnet-colored eyes narrowed dangerously, shifting into a stance at the fleeting notion to jump onto the stage and cut the baka onna ningen's head off . . . slowly, smoke began to filter up from the bandaged right arm that concealed the mark of the Kokuryu-ha.

Yukina blinked, taking in the burning scent, and, glancing over, instantly noticed his change in demeanor, having already helped restore Kuwabara to a more normal breathing pattern, and inquired softly.

"Hiei-san? Are you all right? Your—your arm . . ." Blazing red eyes shot to her, and she recoiled, backing off a bit, innocent eyes wide and frightened at the look. But soon, something close to regret flickered in those violent eyes and he took a barely perceptible breath, straightening and managing, by force of will alone, to unclench his fist so that it hung limply at his side.

"Gomen." he whispered quietly, so only she could hear . . . and then . . .

He was gone.

- - - - - - -

Feeling as though his face may have become permanently fixed into the 'sincere smile'; Kurama bid a courteous farewell to the Natakana girl, saying that his kasaan had wanted him home before midnight. He'd been dancing with her for three hours, and it was NEARLY midnight already . . .

Sighing, he walked in the house, taking care to remove his shoes well before stepping into the hall. Wandering into the kitchen, he found Shiori dozing at the table, clad in only her thin sleeping robe, and a nearly-empty glass of coffee sitting at the tabletop next to one of her outstretched arms.

Smiling softly, the redhead quietly walked over, shaking the woman awake with the gentlest of touches. His mother woke slowly, looking up to take in her son, noting the tired look in his normally sparkling emerald eyes and . . . yawned.

"Shu-kun, what took you so long?" she asked sleepily as they trod up the stairs together, all the lights turned out in the bottom floor.

"Oh, kasaan, you know how time flies when you're having fun . . ." he responded easily, cursing himself inwardly for telling such a lie . . .

"That's good . . ." Bidding him good night, Shiori disappeared into her bedroom. Too tired to even take a shower or get undressed, Kurama made his way over to his room, sliding the door open and locking it with the force of habit. Yawning, he managed to climb onto his bed, curling up in the sheets, falling into a dream that seemed, strangely enough, like a very recent memory . . .

: . : . : : . : . : : . : . : : . : . : : . : . : : . : . : : . : . :

"Hiei, what are you doing here so early?" a surprised redhead asked, upon walking into the school and finding the dark demon resting in a corner.

"Hn." he responded, opening one crimson eye to take in the youko before him. "Nothing else to do." Kurama smiled, plopping down next to his friend in the corner of the empty classroom. Shadows started to lengthen across the floor as the sun began to set . . . but there were still a few hours before the ningen teens would begin to infest this building once again . . .

". . . it's so peaceful, now . . ." Kurama murmured suddenly . . . shifting his gaze to the ceiling. ". . . during the day, these kinds of places are full of students and staff, but now . . . they're all gone." The redheaded fox sighed, bringing his knees up and closing his eyes in complete relaxation. ". . . it's so quiet . . ."

"Ch. It WOULD be quiet, fox, but for the fact that you're talking." This caused the kitsune to chuckle, opening one green eye to glare playfully at the youkai sitting at his side.

"Well, YOU seem to be talking too, Hiei. So I would say that BOTH of us are ruining the silence." Kurama responded smugly, amused with the easy banter with his closest friend.

. . . and now there was silence . . .

Kurama closed his eyes again, drinking in the empty feel of the school, where so many things happened during the day . . .

Baka kitsune. He heard in his mind, and looked to his side again, where the half-koorime hadn't moved an inch.

"That's cheating, Hiei." he scolded gently, getting up and picking a piece of chalk up from the board. With the small skritch-scratch on the tan 'blackboard', he continued to write, stepping aside so his friend could read the words written there.

Of course, we could always write, you know.

Crimson eyes moved up to meet emerald ones and Hiei stood and walked over, taking another piece of chalk from the board and writing a reply. Kurama looked over his head and chuckled when he read it . . .

Stupid fox.

Nudging Hiei playfully, he turned to the board to draw a chibi imitation of the short fire demon, eyes wide and innocent as . . . he devoured a huge bowl of ice cream!

Hiei growled, and Kurama glanced back at him as if to say 'Well? Let's see how YOU'D do, then.' With a 'ch', Hiei carefully drew and, after a few minutes, stepped aside to allow the fox to see . . . himself?

. . . being devoured by a demon-realm plant. ( -.-; )

Feeling like playing the master at manipulation again, Kurama pouted, sticking his lower lip out in an imitation of petulance. Hiei rolled his eyes, looking away from the fox, back to the Jaganshi's 'masterpiece', surveying it critically.

But then, his breath caught, feeling something gentle and warm brush lightly against his face. Turning in surprise, and this shocked both of them, their lips met. The fox's face a light pink color, Kurama hastily pulled away, straightening, the red hue beginning to creep along his cheeks.

"G—gomen, Hiei . . . I—I didn't mean . . . to—" he started to back away, then suddenly turned, running away, out the door and down the dim hallway.

He hates me now . . . he hates me . . . that was so . . . STUPID . . . the redhead thought, his throat choking up . . . finding an open classroom, he hurriedly went inside, retreating to the teacher's desk and curling up underneath the wooden object, hugging his knees and pressing his face into the familiar fabric of his jeans, red hair falling over him like a shroud.

Soft footsteps echoed down the hall and his breath hitched in anticipation . . . a thousand thoughts, dreams and hopes flying through his mind . . . the door opened, and he heard Hiei step closer, until the black boots were clearly visible directly in front of him. The chair was moved, and the black-clad Jaganshi now squatted down, easily balanced on the tips of his feet.

A blank red stare was all he received, so Kurama looked away, unable to take that unfamiliar look in those beautiful eyes . . .

Kitsune . . . he heard, and looked back up, only to find that Hiei was much closer this time . . . a hesitant hand rose to touch his face, and he felt his eyes slip closed as he leaned into the gentle caress . . .

Hiei . . .

Then he was suddenly pushed against the back of the desk, feeling the fire koorime's lips crushed against his own and the fox gasped in surprise, causing an opening to present itself and a warm tongue to slip inside . . . the redhead shivered, his arms wrapping themselves around the Jaganshi, pulling him close, so close that Kurama could feel his hot face burning no more than a few inches from his own . . .

"Hiei . . ." he whispered, for real this time . . .

: . : . : : . : . : : . : . : : . : . : : . : . : : . : . : : . : . :

- - - - - - -

ok, thankies to everyone, then I'm off to write the (final?) chapter! =n.n=

Arigato . . .

_Volpe Di Spirito_

_Nite Nite_

_Katroom_

_Ryuu Ie Mizishi_

_Raining Petals_

_Darkinuyasha_

_Kitsuine Kurama_

_Crazy Clown Chick_

_fox gal_

Jeez, we're all hentai, ne?

;3

lol

well . . . I'm off to finish this fic, unless I post an epilogue or something like that . . . highly unlikely -.-;; . . . ( d'oh! n.n;; )

ano . . .

- Kita-chan peace out =n.n=

PS

short fic, ne? n.n;; lol

PPS

oh, yea!

LEMON WARNING for the last chappie, lol n.n;;

yup, I finally actually wrote one . . .

err . . . is that a good thing or a bad thing Oo;

ah . . .

JA NE!! n.n;;


	5. Hormonal teens and foxy jeans

Ok, is this the last chapter?!?!?

ye shall see!

lol

=n.n=

- - - - - - -

"Hiei!" Kurama gasped, sitting straight up in his bed, now wide-awake, eyes wildly flickering around the room, searching for a sign, ANY sign . . .

. . . nothing . . .

Sighing, the fox slumped back on the covers, gazing gloomily out the window, to the tree where Hiei always perched when the fire koorime came to visit . . . moving his moody green gaze to his clock, he found, with some surprise, that it was only three in the morning . . . three hours of sleep . . . how healthy . . . he thought dryly . . .

Shaking his red mane of hair out of his eyes, he walked over to the window, and opened it, letting a cool midnight breeze caress his damp face . . . damp with sweat, at the recent memory refreshed by a dream . . .

"Hiei . . ." he sighed, hearing the exhaustion echo in his voice . . .

Weighing for a brief moment whether to go back to sleep or search for his koi, Kurama lept out the window, instantly deciding the latter. Hiei had disappeared without a word after Kiri-san had made her announcement . . . where could he be?

Strolling down the empty city streets, he realized his best bet was the park . . . so he walked there, his eyes sharp and senses alert for any sign of his beloved's unique youki.

Upon asking the trees when he couldn't locate the fire demon, he followed their directions and found a morose-looking figure laying on a branch in a thick, dark fir. The black cloak was draped over a nearby branch, leaving the fire koorime in only his blue tank top and pants. Allowing himself a sly smile, Kurama climbed up until he was at the same level as Hiei, leaning his back against the trunk; a full half-circle away from where his lover was perched.

They sat in silence like that for a while, until the quiet youkai finally spoke up.

"How was the dance." The tone was flat, blank, conveying no emotion, but the youko knew the half-koorime well, and felt his own heart ache when he realized the pain the other must have gone through.

"It went well enough." The green-eyed fox replied, letting the weariness seep into his normally cheerful and upbeat voice.

"Hn."

There was another moment of silence, before Kurama manipulated the tree, causing the branches to twist and turn, eventually depositing a very surprised fire youkai in his lap. The wide red eyes soon disappeared, though, as Hiei looked away from the fox and closed his eyes, stiffening, but not moving to get away. Without another moment's hesitation, Kurama brought his arms around the shorter demon, pulling him close against his chest, though the fire demon still faced away from him, and rested his nose in the spiky hair, Hiei's scent floating up to him. He sighed.

"Gomen, Hiei. I had no choice; otherwise I would have surely declined." In response, it seemed, the Jaganshi relaxed slightly, now allowing himself to be held without the stiff, unresponsive pose he had been in not an instant ago.

" . . . firefly . . ." the youko nearly cooed, rubbing his nose against the youkai's ear . . . ". . . it's later, ne? . . . I DID promise . . ." a short huff from his lover ruffled the dark bangs hanging over the Jaganshi's forehead.

"Ch. Just can't get enough, can you?" Hiei finally responded in a smug tone. Tints of gold flashed through the green eyes, then disappeared, and the fox's tongue darted out to moisten his own lips.

". . . of course not . . ." he purred after a moment, deciding to give a sharp lick to the ear in front of him. He felt Hiei shiver, and started to slowly move his hands down the fabric of the tank top, pulling it out from where it had been tucked in, deftly moving upwards. A sharp intake of breath answered his movements and the youko's eyes grew even more sensuous, sparking as he leaned his neck down to better nibble at the back of one slim shoulder, his fingers tracing delicately up the fine-toned stomach . . .

Suddenly, he felt Hiei press into him from the front, so close that he blushed darkly when the hard object in his lower parts pressed against the other. So close were they, that he could feel the tightening of the muscles of his lover as the fox's rigid heat pressed at the koorime from behind . . .

Unable to wait, he spun Hiei around and pinned him on the sturdy branch, having his faithful plants rip away at the Jaganshi's shirt, his green eyes glowing with flickers of wildness. Kurama pressed down, pushing his mouth against Hiei's almost feverishly, moving his lips against the other's with a fierce heat. The Jaganshi accepted the move, opening his mouth, and Kurama felt the body below him grow taut as he pushed deeper into the demon's throat . . .

" . . . Hiei . . . "the redhead whispered, when they were forced to draw apart, as crimson eyes flickered up to him, sparks of something altogether foreign in the half-koorime's gaze . . .

" . . . Ku—Kurama . . "the Jaganshi managed out, his breathing having increased with the payback that had been so very long in coming . . .

"Mm-mm . . ." the youko cooed, kissing him again, more sweetly this time . . . ". . . you're wearing too much . . ." Normally, Hiei wouldn't have batted an eyelash at the phrase, but he flushed dark red when the branches began tearing at his lower clothes . . .

"Ku—" he began, but was cut off as the youko kissed his way down the koorime's neck, earning a quick, shuddery gasp from the short demon below him . . .

Not realizing his eyes had been closed, Hiei looked up after a moment, feeling sluggish and hazy from the blush that was still raging across his face . . . his eyes widened when he found that Kurama had, somehow in the short amount of time, shed his own clothes.

If possible, the Jaganshi flushed even darker, his face rivaling that of the kitsune's own red locks . . . and Kurama chuckled, leaning down so that their bare chests met, drinking in the wide, innocent look on his lover's face.

". . . firefly . . . you look so cute right now . . ." he purred, rubbing his face against the fire youkai's muscled chest, his silky bangs teasing Hiei's lips with their softness . . . ". . . mm?" Closing his eyes against the feelings erupting within him, the Jaganshi clenched his teeth, choking out a breathy whisper . . .

" . . . d—n it . . . just DO it, baka!!" A predatory grin spread over the kitsune's still-hidden face, and he looked up to meet the fierce red gaze, directed only at him.

"But Hi-chan . . ." he murmured softly, never breaking eye contact . . . ". . . it's so much FUN to—"finally having had enough, Hiei thrust his head upwards, lips meeting the redhead's in another strong, fiery kiss. Stifling a moan, Kurama's eyes slid closed at the ministrations sweeping through his mouth . . . throwing away all thoughts of teasing the fire youkai any further, he felt a hand down to the youkai's entrance, searching, and . . . pressing a single finger upon the spot, a low sound rumbled from deep within the half-koorime's throat, halfway between a growl and a moan. Kurama slyly smiled again, guiding his manhood, and, pulling his arms around the shallow-breathing demon, thrust in.

Hiei cried out as something ripped inside of him, tears stinging the corner of his eyes, until he felt a gentle hand carefully caressing his own member. Starting to lose himself to instinct, the red eyes slid closed, pain fading to rest in the background . . . giving in to mindless motion, the two demons stayed there well into the next morning . . .

- - - - - - -

Hiei woke, finding himself in an . . . ah . . . awkward position.

Firstly, both Kurama and he were without clothing, on a branch, in a tree, which happened to be directly in the center of a public park . . . thank kami fir trees never shed their needles . . .

Secondly, by the patched sunlight drifting in from above, the fire demon could tell that it was well into the late afternoon . . . Hiei cursed silently at not starting until half the night was spent.

Thirdly, Kurama was asleep, holing him up in a tight embrace . . . well, that he didn't mind so much, but that wasn't the point, SO . . . that led to . . .

Fourthly, he was stuck in a fir tree in his birthday suit, unable to escape, much LESS able to escape the fox's unconscious grasp, and there was this really really REALLY annoying bug that was crawling along his skin, causing it to tickle and twitch wherever it walked . . .

Oh, someone's going to pay for this . . . he thought, images of cutting to pieces and/or murdering any number of ningen that happened to walk by the tree causing a dark, demented smile to drift onto his face . . .

A yawn.

Oh, Kurama was up, now . . .

Turning around in the kitsune's hold, he looked, annoyed, into the half-open lazy eyes that everyone had upon first waking up.

"Ohayo, firefly." the fox whispered sleepily, leaning down to sweetly kiss the button nose. Said 'firefly' scoffed.

"Ch. Can we get down, now?" With another yawn, followed by a nod, Kurama released him, gazing blearily around for his cloth—

His green eyes widened, and he looked at Hiei rather sheepishly.

" . . . ano . . . koi?" The Jaganshi rolled his eyes.

"What now?" The fox was sweatdropping, and very profusely.

". . . ano . . . our clothes are gone."

"NANI?!?"

- - - - - - -

ok, I lied.

there will be one more chappie after this . . . ( -.-;; )

- Kita-chan peace out n.n;;

PS

Liked the ending to this chappie?

:3

lol . . . a lil humor never hurt . . . n.n;;

PPS

Warning: the next chappie may or may not be considerably shorter than any other chappies to date . . . jus so you know, minna. n.n;;

eheh . . .

Ja ne!


	6. Shower of steam and Halloween

NO INTRO!!  
  
MUST UPDATE AFTER HAVING NOT DONE SO FOR SO LONG!!!  
  
MUST FINISH THE FIC!!!

Disclaimer: Don't own it (you know this already -.-;;; . . . ).

. . . . X.x;;; 

(- - - - - - -)

" . . . . . kitsune?"

" . . . hai?"

"Remind me to never let you do me in a tree—EVER—AGAIN—" A certain irate fire demon grumbled . . .

Kurama flinched at the tone in his love's voice.

"—hai . . ."

The day was nearly spent now, the autumn leaves of the park around them drifting down slowly to settle on the grass . . . faint scents of flowers floating over the air of evening . . .

And two demons sat perched in an evergreen; stark naked, slightly sore, and (as for one of them) greatly annoyed at the other.

Baka kitsune and his tree-manipulating abilities . . . he muttered in his mind, recalling the branches ripping away his clothing . . . and how Kurama's garments had seemd to disappear in a moment . . . he was glowering at the sun, depending on his smoldering red eyes alone to lower the orb of fire further into the west beyond . . .

And so they waited . . .

(- - - - - - -)

Two flickers of skin flashed through a pale night; thankful that there was no moon to speak of, the taller silently blessing—for the first time in his life—how the bright neon signs of late-night Tokyo blocked out the stars above . . .

Although this DID mean leaping from rooftop to rooftop, in the nude . . .

Yes, they were far too fast for any ningen to take any notice, but . . .

It was the principle of the matter!

Upon reaching Kurama's home, the two fugitives peeked in the window from a hidden perch, keeping themselves in the shadows to promote modesty . . .

Hiei cursed aloud, while Kurama sighed wearily in his mind.

Gathered in the well-lit house were Yuusuke, Kuwabara, Keiko, Yukina and a worried-looking Shiori . . . they could hear the redhead's mother's soft voice filter up from the open window—

"I'm so glad you came!" she cried tearfully. "When I checked his room this morning, Shu-kun was gone! I don't know what could have happened to him . . . was my little boy kidnapped as I slept?" Kurama noticed Yuusuke and Kuwabara exchange looks as the youko's okaasan buried her face into her apron, weeping. "Shu-kun . . . SHU-kun . . . "The punk sighed, and patted her awkwardly on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, Minamino-san, we'll find him . . ." she nodded her thanks, still sniffling into the fabric, and Kuwabara escorted Yuusuke and Keiko to the door . . . Hiei heard the detective mutter something to the fool about staying with Shiori and Yukina at the house; in case Kurama—or whoever abducted him—returned any time soon . . . he and Keiko would see about scanning the city for the missing pair.

As the delinquent and schoolgirl vanished off into the night, Kurama grew despondent . . . there was no possible way to sneak in now . . . the trio would notice their presence right away . . . and, in fact, they were lucky that Kuwabara—what with his 'enhanced spiritual awareness'—hadn't noticed their lingering traces of youki in the fir tree at the side of the house. The Jaganshi turned a side glance to his lover.

"Where now, kitsune." Kurama didn't miss the deep-seeded sarcasm, but nonetheless thought, his eyes widening when he came to a plan, though he was a bit hesitant to divulge it . . .

"Well . . . perhaps we could . . . "

(- - - - - - -)

Again, two pale figures rushed over the rooftops, Kurama counting the number of blocks they had passed while repressing the shiver—caused by traveling at such high speeds without even a piece of skin-tight spandex to protect his body from the elements—that was attempting to will itself to break free . . .

At last they reached their destination, and the former thief carefully fiddled with the outside window frame of the apartment . . . until a swift kick from the fire demon popped the thing clear out of its fitting to land safely on the bed below the window.

Hiei jumped neatly into Yuusuke's room, barefoot as he had been for the past day.

By the time Kurama was inside as well, the speedy hiyoukai had already raided the detective's drawers, finding some spare, loose-fitting clothing that seemed decently clean . . . although leaving the undergarments be . . .

(—there was no telling if they had been washed or not, and, friends or no, sharing underwear was just repulsive—lovers not included, of course . . . )

The much-needed attire held under one arm, Hiei grasped Kurama's wrist firmly, leading the redhead away to the bathroom, where he set down the burdens on the counter, locked the door, and pushed the poor naked kitsune into the shower, himself following a moment later. The redhead turned the knobs, spraying clean water over their flushed and dirty skin, the cold chased away with the warm liquid.

Unconsciously, Kurama sighed as he felt Hiei reach up to steal a bar of soap from the wall, the short Jaganshi's hands rubbing absent circles over the youko's slim back, then gliding over his chest and arms, legs and stomach . . . he felt his breath hitch as the youkai's palms, covered in suds, gently stroked his lower member, pumping over the rigid shaft with frustrating, but meticulous, slowness . . . Kurama moaned weakly, his crimson locks drifting back lazily as he leaned on the demon behind him, his legs growing insufficient to hold his weight even as hot warmth pooled fiercely between his upper thighs . . .

He heard a chuckle from above, and hazy emeralds opened to see crimson eyes gazing down at him from a smirking face. Then he realized his head was somehow lying in Hiei's lap, the shower-water pouring over them, dripping down from the kneeling hiyoukai's thin bangs to land on his small, pointed nose . . . great green eyes stared up at him, and the garnet orbs drew closer . . .

They kissed, upside-down, but not caring about the technical aspects of the moment . . .

Kurama stood after a while, pulling Hiei along with him, and used the still-large bar of suds to rub his lover down, as well . . . he 'borrowed' some of Yuusuke's shampoo—thankfully unscented—and massaged his koi's scalp gently, reaching his long fingers into the soft ebony fur and seeking to softly untangle any rare knots that he came across . . .

After the shower, when both demons were washed, Kurama found some towels in the cupboard aside of the sink, drying out his koi's hair as he ran the soft fluff vehemently over the blue-black mass . . .

When he was released, Hiei made straight for the bedroom, changing there, while he heard his lover still bustling about, most likely to find a brush to comb out his long, red hair . . .

Vain fox . . .

Hiei noted the window was still lying on the bed, and, with one quick pick-and-thrust, had pushed it snugly back into the frame.

—hn.

(- - - - - - -)

At last Kurama returned, his crimson locks looking as perfect as ever . . .

"Ch. Always have to look good, don't we." The redhead smiled, pulling him into a hug, glad that the first words they had spoken since leaving his home had been ones of good-natured banter . . .

"Hai, hai . . . what do you say we sleep, koi?" Hiei scoffed, but didn't resist as Kurama pulled him down onto the spirit detective's sheets, holing him up in a warm embrace. The redhead sighed as the already-dry bristles of soft ebony brushed his nose and cheeks, as he buried his face into the familiar scent, the taller not particularly caring if Yuusuke found them like this or not . . . the punk would understand . . .

"Mmnmm . . . . . . good night, Hiei . . . "

" . . . . . ch . . . "

(- - - - Four hours later - - - -)

The inhabitant of the room currently taken up by the two fighting partners was walking home, having already dropped Keiko off, declining her offer to stay, saying he was too worried about his friends to focus on anything else . . .

What could have gotten to both Kurama AND Hiei . . . he wondered, shaking his head at too much intense thought and opening the door.

He plodded up the stairs to his room, still wondering about his friends, when he entered, sliding the door aside.

His eyes bugged out, widening in surprise at the scene before him.

Kurama, asleep, arms draped protectively over Hiei, the kitsune's sensitive nose hidden by black tufts of hair . . . and Hiei, just as far gone, one pale hand snaked around the redhead's slender waist, the other curved behind the fox's head, delved deep into red locks . . .

Slowly and quietly, Yuusuke backed up, shutting the door in silence.

He walked back down the stairs, out the door, and headed to the Yukimura's house, pondering the meaning of this newly-discovered relationship all the way . . .

(- - - - - - -)

Upon hearing the detective leave, Hiei opened his eyes, to meet the amused smiling face of his lover, emerald orbs still closed in faked sleep. Then they were uncovered, the green orbs sparkling with inner light, granting him a radiant smile.

"—I knew Yuusuke wouldn't mind . . . "Hiei scoffed, then pushed his face against the redhead's warm chest, hearing his heart beat beneath the fabric . . .

"Stupid fox. Go back to sleep." Kurama's eyes closed as well, and the hidden smirk of a smile graced his lips . . .

"Hai . . . "

(- - - - - -)

ok, cute sappy ending there . . . but LIVE with it ( -.-# ).

I updated, you should be happy, eheh!

( n.n;;; )

::shrugs::

Jaa and arigatou for reading this, minna-san!

- Kita-chan peace out :3

PS

Thankies to . . .

_Rachel Jones_

_MoonGoddessSerenity_

_Nite Nite_

_Ryuu Ie Mizishi_

_kikira-san_

_Saturn (YES!! you guessed RIGHT!!! -n.n- lol . . . ::hands her a plushie :3 )_

_Br Lr_

_fugen_

_fox gal_

_Silothiel_

_Kitsune Kit_

_Soul of Rain_

_hieifan92_

_Kitsuine Kurama_

_Vampre Ifurita_

_TheBlackWolf-Witchblade_

_SakuraMikoLeeSetsu_

32 total comments from you guys so far!!

-n.n-

arigatou gozaimasu!

lol, please reivew, as this actually IS the last chapter!

(ah, yes, and the title of this chappie (if you're wondering) is in honor of the date I finished this fic -n.n- )

eheh, jaa, minna-san!!

:3

::peace sign::


End file.
